


And I Can Smell Hot Asphalt

by Mystik



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Reunion Sex, Season/Series 05, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystik/pseuds/Mystik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were in the middle of Death Valley, the Impala stopped in the side of the road, not that anyone passed in the last hour. If they did, they had a huge surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I Can Smell Hot Asphalt

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed. Written for the round of kink from LJ. The kink was "Aphrodisiacs, Messiness and markers of arousal (mussed hair; displaying bite marks or hickeys)".

That was one of the hottest days since summer, it didn't even look like it was already fall. they were in the middle of Death Valley, the Impala stopped in the side of the road, not that anyone passed in the last hour. If they did, they had a huge surprise, because the windows were open to cool off the interior, giving a clear view of what was happening inside.

"Fuck..."

 

Sam moaned in agreement, devouring Dean's mouth, his grip on his brother's back slipping because of the sweat of their bodies. He moved, trying to unglue his back from the leather seat, the movement causing Dean's cock to sink deeper inside him. Dean groaned inside the kiss, grabbing his brother's thigh for support, the skin slippery.

"Yeah, take it all..."

Sam gasped, ending the kiss, his head thumping against the door, his swollen cock twitching between their bodies. Dean opened his eyes, his vision a little blurry because of the sweat. His hand pushed Sam's wet hair back, his green eyes blown up, drugged and aroused.

"You're okay now?"

Sam gasped, nodding with his head. His hands slide through the sweaty skin, his nails raking down hard.

"You?"

"The pain is gone." whispered Dean, his voice raw and low.

 

They were hunting a group of succubus in Vegas. Ironic to say the least. Four or five, all women, alluring the guys with their strip show. Dean was excited with this hunt. A lot, if Sam could say so.

So they investigated, they prepared themselves and they finished the group down.

Or so they thought. What they didn't know was that there was a sixth succubus. That before they could kill, poisoned them. The motive they had to stop in the middle of the desert like that.

"Move."

 

Dean inclined his head and kissed Sam again, his hips thrusting lazily inside Sam, the sweat and spit easing the way in. Sam groaned loudly, his left hand grabbing the hand burned in Dean's bicep, his nails scratching the raised skin.

"Fuck Sammy..."

"Harder Dean..."

The blond groaned started to thrust faster, their bodies creating even more sweat. His hand pulled Sam's head by the hair, his mouth sealing on that delectable neck, sinking his teeth, creating his own mark. Sam cried out, the poison in his blood burning with the arousal, his cock twitching, leaking copiously.

"Dean...fuck god..." he moaned louder, the car shaking with their movements, his fingers gripping Dean's bicep harder, the burn mark bleeding a little with his grip. "Bite me, fuck me, come on!"

"Bossy bitch." growled Dean, biting the same place again on Sam's throat, tasting his brother's blood. He raised his head, now biting through his throat, feeling the moan vibrate on his tongue.

The sun burned on their bodies, coming through the open windows as the movements got more urgent and faster. Sam had a decoration of bites on his neck, throat and shoulder, but he couldn't care less. He closed his eyes, feeling the poison of the succubus fade away as he as neared the end.

"It's...fuck...it's working..." gasped Sam, closing his thighs around Dean's waist.

"God...good, ah, to know..." whispered Dean, his hand going between their bodies, starting to stroke Sam's cock fast.

 

The end came like a lightning, bleeding through their pores. Sam went away first, his nails sinking in Dean's skin as he came, his cock twitching painfully as white rope mixed with their sweat. He screamed in pain and pleasure, feeling as Dean followed him, coming deep inside, scorching hot. Dean muffled his own scream on Sam shoulder, biting him again, his grip strong on those hips.

When the pain subsided, they opened their eyes, looking at each other. Dean, who got the larger portion of the poison, looked back to normal, his eyes the green color of before.

"You think...that it passed now?" asked Dean, his hands now soothing against the heated skin of his little brother.

"The pain of the poison it's gone." Sam slide his fingers on the damaged skin of his brother's bicep, feeling the scratches he made.

Dean smiled.

"If she wanted us to have scorching hot sex, she should have asked."

Sam grinned with that.

"Maybe she didn't know that we don't need her poison to create our own heat."

Dean laughed.

"That was awful Sam."

The younger man bit his bottom lip, his fingers now caressing Dean's neck.

"You're saying you don't wanna try?"

Dean smirked at that, his eyes sparkling in the sunlight.

"I never said that little brother."

 

Sam brought him down, kissing Dean deeply. He missed that connection with his brother so much, that he could only thank whoever was watching them for this second chance.

His brother was right: they kept each other human.

They kept each other sane too.

"Stop thinking."

Sam for the first time, since he came back to Dean's side, agreed with his brother.

 

 

THE END


End file.
